


Beautiful Lie - A Jackson Whittemore Fanmix

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Song Lyrics, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With this fanmix I wanted to represent both Jackson's personality and his journey in seasons one and two. So, it talks about his personality, his relationship with Derek and Lydia, the Kanima and what happens after the last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lie - A Jackson Whittemore Fanmix

  
[@mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/voy8c049biv9aa2/Jackson_Fanmix_-_Beautiful_Lie.rar) / Listen: [@8tracks](http://8tracks.com/otg2012/beautiful-lie-a-jackson-whittemore-fanmix)  


**1.** 30 Seconds to Mars - **A Beautiful Lie**

_And think about your life / Do you want to be different?_

**2.** Adam Lambert - **Chokehold**  

_Running away from you /  But I can’t stand breaking the chains_

**3.** Eskobar - **Devil keeps me moving**  

_I try to stop, this evil flow, but it runs right thru / and I go down, down, down like I always do_

**4.** Feeder - **Just the way I’m feeling**

_You feel the moments gone too soon /  You’re watching clouds come over you_

**5.** Darren Hayes - **Hurt**

_I can take you down so low I’ll make you want to cry / I can make you say goodbye / I can make you hurt_

**6.** Eskobar - **Violence**

_I do have a devil inside, and what’s been done can never be denied_  
 _/ but i’m so tired, all this violence wears me out_

**7.** Kris Allen - **Monster**

_Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster? / You have never seen this side of me **  
**_

**8.** 30 Seconds to Mars - **Attack**

_A new day is coming, and I am finally free / Run away, run away, I’ll attack_

**9.** Stereophonics - **Maybe Tomorrow**

_So maybe tomorrow / I’ll find my way home_ **  
**

**10.** La habitacion roja - **Cajas tristes**

_Pero al menos toco fondo, y esto sólo puede mejorar / Cajas llenas de proyectos que ahora pienso retomar **  
**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Thanks to my friend jazzontherocks for her contributions.
> 
> * This was made for Jackson's Appreciation Week on Tumblr.


End file.
